One In The Same
by Forbidden Koibito
Summary: YAOI![AxelReno] Axel's been looking for something that haunts him. Upon entering a bar after midnight, he meets the mirror that will unlock everything.


**Disclaimer**: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, otherwise we'd make this into a game in a heartbeat, though it wouldn't be a very extensive game.

**Notes:** The way we roll is we role play this out over AIM, and one of us puts it into a story format. This time around, SEC did Reno, and HBM played Axel and wrote the story. We hope you all like it!

_III_

Night rolled in on Midgar quicker than Axel would have liked. He still had traveling to do, and knew it would be impossible to accomplish even with the stars and full moon lighting the midnight sky for him. The red-head sighed heavily. Why Xemnas sent him to play the double agent had been beyond his comprehension. He just knew that he was meant to find someone, or something that posed a threat to the Organization.

He pulled into a dirt parking lot that was nearly empty, save for three vehicles, and parked near the entrance of a small but classy looking building. Axel read the sign hanging just above the double wood doors. 'Liquor a la Carte'.

"A bar. Just the medicine I was looking for." Axel mused to himself. Though he wasn't much of a drinker, he did like to get a little crazy once in a while. Then, he had drinks, though not enough to make him pass out and throw-up the entirety of his stomach in a malicious form, and he liked to fool around, get well acquainted with the men of the town before heading out yet again to find this someone or something he had been sent to look for. Slowly, Axel pushed open the doors, taking in his new surroundings.

The place was beautiful. A light wood floor, walls, and ceiling gave some light in the dark red accented and faintly dim lit room. Elegant wood tables were draped with a red table cloth and a hanging red shaded lamp dangling from above. A bar with only one tender tonight was made of the same colored wood with slightly bigger lamps hanging from the ceiling, they too, the same color as the others.

It wasn't an upscale place, but Axel thought it was perfect for a night's drink. He took a step toward the bar, noticing there was already a man sitting on one of the wooden stools, but not just a man, but a very good-looking man. He had creamy skin, though it was tainted with deep red scars just to the sides of his eyes, similar to Axel's purple triangular scars. His eyes were a startling green, like Axel's own, and also, like Axel, his hair was red and spiky, but this stranger's hair was pulled back with a leather strip. If Axel didn't know any better, he'd say that he was looking in a mirror, but something about this man made him know that Axel could never compare to him. Somehow, this man was on a much higher level than himself, and he felt almost unworthy to be in his presence.

Axel hadn't realized he was staring until the stranger turned in his seat to look at him, probably having felt the gaze linger on him. Axel shook his head, snapping himself back to his senses, and slowly approached the now smiling other him.

"Hey there." The stranger greeted as he winked at Axel. His voice was smooth but playful, and that wink, was he flirting with him?

Axel smiled, walking more confidently now, and stood on the other's right side. "Hey," He winked skillfully, "So, what're you doing tonight?"

The other shrugged. "Me? Just hangin' out, havin' some drinks. Can I buy you one?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure can." Axel replied thankfully, sitting next to his doppelganger. Said doppelganger snapped his fingers at the girl behind the bar and ordered Axel a drink. There was a small awkward silence, and Axel felt it was his duty to fill it. "What do you do for fun around here?" He had asked, kind of flirting with the other man, and actually curious at the same time.

The stranger took a swig of his beer. "Lots of things, yo." He gave Axel a cocky grin. "Some of which can't be mentioned in polite company."

Axel smirked. He liked this guy, a lot. They seemed to be riding the same wavelength, the one that was constantly sexually charged. This was right up Axel's alley, especially tonight.

He gave a short laugh at the comment. "Ha. If you're offering to show me, I ain't gonna say no." Axel was handed his drink and he took a swig from the bottle.

The stranger smirked deviously, looking at Axel as he downed his beer. I thought it would take more drinks, but hey, I won't turn ya down, sexy"

Axel examined the others face. It was the most angelic thing he had ever seen. This man's eyes were beautiful, and his lips looked very inviting. "Too much drinking might lead into not remembering your pretty face." And Axel wanted to remember that face for the rest of his life.

The angel smiled softly at Axel. "Aww...you're sweet." He pointed to himself. "Name's Reno, by the by."

"Reno." Axel repeated, tasting the name and liking how it sounded coming from his lips. He pointed to himself, "I'm Axel."

The man named Reno scooted closer to Axel, forcing their sides into contact and whispered huskily into his ear. "Sexy name for a sexy guy."

Axel smiled, nuzzling Reno's cheek with his nose. "Maybe you'd like to show me how sexy you are underneath those clothes...?"

He felt Reno shiver before moving for the zipper on his own black trench coat, fumbling the small silver piece of metal between his thumb and forefinger. "I can't pass on that offer. Whatcha got under this, huh?"

"Hey! Take it upstairs, Reno!" called the girl behind the bar. She smirked coyly, watching the two boys more interestedly than necessary.

"Yes sir!" Reno answered after sticking his tongue out at the woman, who didn't seem to notice Reno had called her 'Sir', or if she did, she didn't seem to care. She just rolled her eyes as Reno took Axel by the hand and led his to a set of wooden stairs set just next to the bar.

On the way up, Axel looked for a small conversation starter. "You live above a bar?" was the best he could come up with.

"Makes the commute easier." Reno answered simply but devilishly as he turned on the knob to the door at the landing, leading Axel inside.

Axel looked around the room thoroughly. It looked nothing like the bar downstairs. All the wood was replaced with painted blood red walls and black leather furniture. A large bed was pushed against a wall to the right of the doorway, and a small kitchen and dining room area with silver and crystal appliances and tables. Paintings of emotions, inspirational sayings were scattered in an organized fashion through the small apartment.

"Pretty nice for little bar apartment." Axel commented, surprise showing in his voice.

Reno looked around the apartment and gave a small nod. "I get pretty good hazard pay every week. I can afford to make it nice." He turned his head back to Axel, smirking slightly.

Axel smirked back and motioned to the bed next to them. "Shall we?" he asked smoothly.

"Hell yeah." Reno replied and nipped heatedly at Axel's neck, guiding him backwards towards the white sheets that covered the bed and smirking.

The slightly smaller red-head sighed at the contact, falling into the mattress that blanketed him lovingly, Reno landing softly on top of him. He ran his hands through the other's spiky locks, again surprised that it was as smooth as it was, almost like petting a kitten.

"You're hair is so soft." Axel commented to the dominating red-head.

Reno's own hands found themselves tangled in Axel's hair, running his fingers easily through the red strands. "Yours is too, and I must say I love the color." He complimented, though they shared the same color hair.

Axel took the opportunity to nip at Reno's neck, sucking and nibbling lightly at the creamy flesh. "Thanks, though the color looks much better on you." He told him.

Reno smirked, licking sweetly at Axel's purple scars and leaving them equally sweet kisses. "We seem to think alike on a lot of things." He said in reference to their obviously like features.

Axel took it in for a second. Maybe, this is what Xemnas wanted him to find, but why? In any case, Axel couldn't help feeling this was right, that Reno was right.

"Maybe it's destiny." He stated lamely.

Reno seemed to consider this for a moment, his fingers finding themselves again in Axel's hair, stroking it lovingly. "Could be...fate can be tricky like that." He responded just as lamely.

"Maybe," Axel replied. He really didn't want to ruin another night with someone because he started thinking. "But I don't want to think about what life has laid out for me. I want to think about what's laying on top of me."

The one on top laughed. "Oohhh...you're using all your lines up on me. I feel flattered." He told Axel sincerely.

"Well, I'm out of lines. Guess I'll just have to make it up to you." Axel said coyly before kissing Reno full on the lips for the first time. Reno was responsive almost immediately, his lips pressing back on Axel's with anticipation and need. His hands slid out of Axel's hair, resting on their chest for a moment before finding the zipper he fumbled with downstairs and pulling it down, revealing Axel's pale-skinned muscular chest. Reno pushed the garment from his counterpart's shoulders and Axel slid his thin arms from the sleeves easily, discarding it somewhere that wouldn't interrupt them, then stripped Reno of his jacket and starting on unbuttoning his shirt.

Reno took up nipping Axel's neck again, causing the one in submission to gasp and the quick rushes of heat. His mind began to haze, his erection beginning to get the better of him. He wasted no more time in taking off Reno's white uniform shirt and losing it in a place away from their bodies. Reno's lips moved up to kiss Axel's cheeks.

"So...where are you from anyway? He asked with a sexy smile plastered to his face. "Haven't seen your pretty face before." He ran his hands along Axel's sides, making him shiver in pleasure.

"Don't really know anymore," Axel replied sadly. "I've been so many places, I can consider everywhere home."

Reno noticed his lover had become uncomfortable with the topic. Not wanting to pry, he dwelled on something else. "Ahh...you travel, huh? Work or pleasure?"

"More work than pleasure, but then there are nights like these that make it worth it." Axel explained, easing out of his irritable state and removing Reno's belt.

"Ahh...so you've had experience." Reno teased. "I should have known. A guy would be crazy not to want you." He splayed his hands over Axel's chest, rubbing lightly over the exposed flesh.

Axel released a breathy moan, giving into Reno completely. ""What about you? You just happened to be alone tonight?"

Reno smirked at the question. "Kinda...there's a few select people I know, but they were all too busy to drink with me. But, hey, I met you didn't I?"

Axel smiled, trailing his fingers along the skin that was just above Reno's pants line. "And what do I owe the honor of being one of your 'select few'?"

"Well, you're fuckin' hot for one." Reno placed kisses along Axel's jaw line. "And two...we'll see if I'm right about that later."

"Oh, baby, believe me. You won't be disappointed." Axel whispered as he unzipped Reno's pants and reached his hand inside, stroking the fully hard bulge there.

Reno arched into the touch instinctively, moaning loudly at the intimate contact. "I knew it." He rasped. He kissed his way down Axel's chest, sending pleasuring chills through the submissive red-head as he continued his ministrations.

Axel smiled as the other him moaned louder when he stroked his shaft his faster. Gazing up with his lust filled eyes into what felt like his own eyes. There, he saw the world, the core of his very existence. There, Axel knew he had found what he was looking for, but Reno, what if he didn't feel the same? What if everything Axel had been searching for would come crashing into oblivion when the night ended?

No, he mustn't think. Get lost in the moment, Axel, it may be the last time you can. A shaky laugh brought him from his thoughts completely, and Axel became grateful.

"Damn...you're good" Reno complimented the lithe figure beneath him as he moved Axel's hand, enabling him to grind their erections together causing Axel to moan loudly and his own breath to quicken in pace.

"I get that a lot." Axel managed through the waves of heated pleasure coursing through his body as he ground in time with Reno's rhythm.

"Oh...from your boyfriend?" Reno asked sadly. "Or just guys like me?"

Axel was now panting along with Reno. "I'd say guys like you, but you're not like the rest. And I don't have a boyfriend ..." It was the truth, though Axel had been with his share of men, and courted three of the men in Castle Oblivion, he never had a steady boyfriend, ever.

Reno smiled at him sweetly, kissing his lips swiftly. "I feel damn special then, Axe" He hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Axel's pants and tugged, pulling them and his boxers off in one amazingly swift motion. "You'd look better without these."

Axel smirked and assisted Reno in removing his pants and boxers before moving onto Reno's pants, tugging at them to finally reveal his erection. "You should feel special. It's not everyday I meet perfection." He tossed his pants aside to join the rest of the garments, taking in the full site of his lover. How could something so beautiful see anything in him? Axel thought and he blushed as Reno's eyes scrutinized his naked form.

"If I'm perfection," Reno whispered, "I'm lookin' in a mirror." Axel felt his heart soar at his mirror's words. He gently nuzzled the older man's cheek, leaving small kisses to his flushed skin.

"A mirror? I guess that makes us one in the same." Axel whispered in reply before capturing Reno's lips in a bruising, passionate kiss. Their tongues played together like magnets, moving sensually about each other, and never being able to really detach from one another, and Axel whimpered as Reno's hand brushed his erection in a teasing manner. He wrapped his arms around the other red-head's shoulders, arching into the touch, trying furiously to feel that loving hand stroke him again, but as soon as the touches came, they were gone, and Axel didn't miss the smug-like smirk dancing on Reno's lips as he continued stroking him at a leisurely pace.

"Something wrong, Axe?" he asked him, his voice dripping with the words 'cruel and unusual punishment.'

Axel pouted and glared at the man above him. "You're a damned tease."

"Me? Nah, I just want to keep seein' those looks on your face..." Reno joked. He took sympathy on the lust-hungry boy though, and added more pressure to his pumping, quickening the pace in the process. Axel groaned loudly as he was stroked closer to completion.

"No, Reno, not like this. If you want to make me come, do it right. Fuck me."

Reno kissed him sweetly and smiled. He sat up, groping for the bedside table's handle. "What the-? Shit, I'm outta...oh wait! Lotion works just as well, yo." Reno waved the bottle of lotion in front of Axel's face, earning him a playful rolling of the eyes, then a smile. He applied the lubricant in the proper places, both men moaning softly at the smooth contact.

Reno positioned himself over Axel, looking in identical green eyes. "You ready?"

Axel kissed him with hesitation, gazing back into those mirror-like emeralds. "Make me yours, even if it's just one night."

Reno nodded and kissed him softly as he slowly entered his other. They moaned in unison, Axel from being filled, and Reno from being trapped inside such a beautiful creature. Reno paused for a moment, giving his lover time to adjust to the feeling. A light pressed kiss to his forehead and fingers running lovingly through his hair told him Axel was ready. He nodded, setting a steady pace for them, rocking his slim hips against Axel's, breath coming out in short pants accompanied by low moans.

Axel groaned loudly with Reno's loving but pleasuring pace, his hips meeting with Reno's in time. He held Reno as close to him as possible, wanting to always feel this whole and resting his head in the crook of Reno's neck.

This is what Xemnas wanted. He had no intention for Axel to return to Castle Oblivion. Maybe there was still some of Ansem the Wise in him after all. Reno was his heart, and being with him completed the empty space that haunted Axel's very existence. This is love, this is everything he had forgotten how to truly feel.

Reno's body went rigid as he came, the pleasure of thrusting in and out of such a wonderful being throwing him over the edge. "A-Axel!"

His mirror came just after him, crying out his lover's name. "Re-Renooo!"

Reno collapsed bonelessly against Axel, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "...Damn."

Axel ran a hand through Reno's hair and along his bare back, smirking and truly smiling all at once. "So, did I pass your little fucking hot test?" he asked through his own desperate attempts to breathe normally again.

Reno raised his head up to give Axel a lazy kiss. "Fuck yea. Aced it."

The breathless laugh escaped Axel's lips. "Good." He turned his head away from Reno's gaze. He hadn't considered how Reno actually felt about him. Was he just another of his 'select few?' Or maybe he was to be like a side dish of sorts. Damn it, he was thinking again. He hated thinking.

"You okay, Axe?" Reno's voice again cut through the overwhelming thought process in Axel's mind.

He turned to look at him briefly before turning back. Though he hated thinking, he also hated showing weakness. So he leapt at the chance to talk to Reno, and tell him just how he was feeling. "Something about you makes me want to stay. Like I came here in search for something I didn't know I was looking for, and found it with you tonight. I guess, I don't want this to be like the other times."

Reno was silent for a time, thinking everything over. "I see …" He turned Axel back to him, kissing him deeply and thoroughly.

Axel cocked an eyebrow at the older man. "What do you see, Reno?"

"What do I see? I'll tell you want I see..." He stroked Axle's cheek absently. "I see one perfect guy that I'll be damned if I let outta my sight."

Axel's felt his entire being soar. He clung to his lover, his body fitting to his like a missing piece of a puzzle. Nuzzling Reno's chest, he asked him, "Would it be wrong to tell you I love you?"

Reno sighed contentedly. "Not at all...'cause...I love you too...strange as it may sound."

Axel smiled as he drifted of to sleep. "I love you, Reno."

Reno yawned and curled up against Axel. "Love ya too, Axe."

_III_

Reviews make happy puppies!


End file.
